


Butterflies

by Emejig16



Series: 2014 Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: 2009!Dan visiting Phil and being all nervous and excited for it.





	Butterflies

 

* * *

 

No matter how many times you talk to a person over the internet, nothing will ever prepare you for actually meeting that person face to face. _Especially when you are nearly four and a half years apart from said person_. Even though you had said that you really like me, and that you love talking to me a billion times, I just can’t help but feel that maybe I’m too immature for you.

I couldn’t keep my hands off of my phone or my fingers from shaking as I texted you how much longer until I arrived as the train chugged along to Manchester. Was I seriously going to actually go meet you in real life? Just me: one Dan, one subscriber in a sea of thousands, and you noticed _me_ and like  _me_?

By the time I actually pulled into the station at Manchester I could barely breathe. I couldn’t tell if I was going to pass out, vomit, cry or do all of those things at once. As I stepped off the train I felt like my legs were going to give out, but then I saw you standing there: You looked a little worried, but _oh so_  beautiful, I could see your eyes diligently scanning for me.

I don’t even remember making the decision to walk over to you; my legs just carried me to you and the next thing I could remember was your arms wrapped tightly around me, and my head pressed tightly into your chest. I could hear your heart beating fast, but I swear mine was beating faster and harder.

And my heart kept that pace as you dragged me out of the station, because my legs were lead, yet my feet felt like they were gliding on a cloud. Barely five minutes after our hug you were already holding my hand, and I had forgotten how to speak. I kept tripping over my words, giggling, and averting your soft gaze. 

Unfortunately, I was a glass wall and you saw right through me; and inside of the soft blush on my cheeks, through my brain that was turning slowly to make sure I didn’t say anything stupid , and into my heart where pangs of apprehension were laced with every other beat of happiness and joy. I thought I was doing a good job oh hiding my nerves as you took me around Manchester and out to lunch, but you were more attentive than that.

“Dan are you alright?” Was all you asked me as we entered your flat.

I said “Yes”, but I knew you weren’t buying it. I could still feel you dissecting my feelings as we ate pizza, messed around on the internet and watched movies, and then you shattered the glass when you placed your arm around me and kissed the side of my face. I thought it was going to be one kiss, but then you kept peppering the side of my face with tiny little kisses until I started laughing.

You just looked at me and said, “Now that’s the Dan I know.”

I just smiled and playfully pushed your face away from mine, but that didn’t stop you from tackling me onto my back. The next thing I knew your fingers were all over my skin, in my armpits and all over my tummy. I don’t think I’d ever laughed that hard in my life and you were laughing with me.

The way I ended up on the floor with your arms tight around me made every last fear of mine melt away. Your delicate lips on mine and warm hands on the sides of my cheeks and soft giggles of yours and mine reminded me that you honestly did like me no matter my age or the silly things I said.

That’s what you liked about me and wanted to experience in real life. You wanted to hear my real life, see my full smile, feel my embrace and be in my presence. 

I felt my cheeks burn as you pulled me tighter to you, cuddling me on the carpet of your flat, while I told you about how I was scared that I was going to mess something up, or do something that would make you not like me anymore, and then I eventually gushed  about how much fun I had had so far with you. 

“You’re such a dork,” was all you said in response as you let your nose brush up against mine, making me blush and chuckle again. 

By the time we got off the floor, I didn’t feel so shy around you anymore. I knew it was safe to be myself and that you were actually advocating that I did. 

And that’s all I really needed aside from your warm touch, bright smile and bubbly personality to bring butterflies to my entire being and fill me with the utmost pleasure and bliss I had been dreaming of sharing with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted on Tumblr December of 2014.


End file.
